


Timeline

by creeptastically



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creeptastically/pseuds/creeptastically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Avatar: The Last Airbender AU where Feferi is a waterbender and Eridan is a tribe warrior that's incredibly frustrated by his lack of bending</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by sonicsymphony over on dreamwidth for HSWC 2014: BR 3
> 
> This was the best prompt ever, I regret nothing~ :D

Condy, Feferi's mother, is head of your tribe, and runs a vicious army. Dualscar, your father, is her chief guard, making sure she never has to deal with a single assassin herself. Similarly, your older brother Cronus is Meenah's guard. The two fight like children and Meenah far surpasses him in skill, but Cronus is an accomplished enough bender that he does his job well. This means that you were born to protect Feferi, and you want to do anything in your power to do so.

You meet Feferi when you are roughly five years old, and you remember how pretty you thought she was even then. She drags you to her room and shows you her pond of fish she keeps there. She confesses that keeping the temperature just right is easy, and you know shes going to be a great bender one day.

When you are eight, Feferi cracks the ice under her feet when you tease her about the son of a visiting Earth Kingdom noble family. This is the day she is branded a bender, and you try for weeks after to shape the waves under your hands the way she does, and to move the snow so it stays out of your hair. It never moves, you try harder. You wonder when your bending skills will reveal themselves.

When you are about eleven years old, you push Feferi straight into the ocean in a fit of jealously. She comes up up faster than you ever could and her older sister Meenah cackles as she bends the water from her clothes. Feferi wastes no time in using that water to blast you in next. It's the biggest fight you've ever had.

You still show no sign of bending when you hit thirteen, the standard cut off age for bending potential. Feferi and you spend hours together as she tries to teach you how, but you just can't will the water to move. You storm off in a fit of rage and despair and she lets you go.

At sixteen, you strive to become proficient in all weaponry, your family has been keeping guard of the royal Piexes family for years, and your lack of bending will not stop you from keeping Fef safe. The job of being her guard ultimately goes to that noble Earth Kingdom boy, a powerful earth bender named Sollux. You try harder then ever to move the water in your glass, and Feferi rubs soothing circles on your back.

Generally you are considered a disgrace by the time you are eighteen. You sign up for Condy's military as soon as Sollux moves into the Ice Castle. You are a born leader, and excellent at war tactics and you climb the ranks easily before you stall out. There is only so far a non bender can go in this army. Feferi visits you on the rare occasions you're home anyways, Sollux always trailing behind her. You talk about her work with healing and she tells you how proud she is of you and how you're doing. You tell her once, over dinner that you just want to keep her safe, and she kisses you good night. You haven't done it in a couple years but you spend the rest of that night looking at the ocean, willing it to move to your commands.

When you turn twenty-one, you see Feferi and Condy get into the biggest fight you have ever seen. At your birthday party no less. You don't find out it's about Sollux until much later. Not that they don't get along but she refuses to marry him. He has someone back home and anyways, she has you. You blush deeply at the revelation and start making appeals to get a higher rank. You want to be at home more often, you want to be with Fef.

One night, around the time you turn twenty-five, Feferi knocks on your door. She tells you her mother refuses to listen and will never let you advance just to spite her. She wants to go. You barely grab a bag before you're gone. You steal a boat and leave with Sollux in tow. You're taking him home before going off the grid. Off the grid turns out to be an island on the edges of the Fire Nation. It is warm and surrounded with plenty of water. Feferi starts a healing a shop on the beach and you stay awake at night for weeks expecting someone from your Tribe to show up and take her back.

You already have two children, a boy and a girl by your thirtieth birthday. The boy is younger at three and makes the waves dance when he's excited and Feferi's healing water evaporate when he's mad. The girl, who's four, rolls her eyes and tells you that bending is stupid anyways and you should see how cool this somersault is. You couldn't be prouder or happier. You watch Feferi as she shows your son how to move the waves back and fourth, she catches your eye and smiles. She's beautiful and you love her so much. You haven't tried to move the water in ten years, and you've accepted that it never will.


End file.
